


Уилл остается

by Nevan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: за дверью ванной.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 4





	Уилл остается

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Оди вырастает и хранит в себе эту безоговорочно первую и последнюю любовь к Майку, лелеет, взращивает, подкармливает душевным здравием. Она ходит в гости к подружкам, участвует в спортивных соревнованиях (и не использует телекинез, чтобы победить, и в этом её победа), печет пироги на школьную ярмарку. Отказывает каждому в той череде мальчишек, что выстраивается у дома, чтобы позвать в кино. Улыбается им лучезарно, говорит, что не несет ответственности за их чувства, желает счастья.

Вечерами, если есть силы после всех дневных дел, ложится в ледяную ванну. Наблюдает.

Конечно, за ним. 

Уилл не знает, куда себя деть. Он не может вот так просто увидеть Майка, не может рассматривать его часами и быть безнаказанно незаметным. Не может сейчас. Никогда не мог. Это кощунство. Когда он стоит под дверью ванной и караулит, но не может быть на месте Оди, не может даже в и д е т ь, Изнанка кажется заманчивой.

Он может вообразить, как переходит на тёмную сторону, становится всемогущим, порабощает материю, чтобы иметь возможность видеть Майка. Быть громадной тёмной тенью за его спиной, жадно капать невидимой слюной на его футболку, метить его, помечать важнейшим, отмечать своим. Воспевать при-над-леж-ность. 

Уилл остается за дверью ванной.


End file.
